


Responsibility and Tricksters Do Not Mix

by nanayoung



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, being king sucks, loki is a lazy shit, responsibility is bullshit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:37:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6121171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanayoung/pseuds/nanayoung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki doesn't want to be king. </p><p>He does not want the throne in any way, shape, or form. He would honestly rather find out that he was secretly a Frost Giant in disguise than ever be considered to be king of his realm. Being king is less freedom and power than he had been taught, and more responsibility and being chained down to your position for fear that the entire realm will fall apart. </p><p>Which was why he loved the fact that everyone paid attention to Thor, rather than him. Everyone wanted Thor to be king, wanted him over the magic using second born, which was fine by him. Thor would be shackled with all of the responsibility as heir to the throne, while Loki in turn was free to do as he pleased as the second born son. </p><p>It was the perfect scenario. So of course Thor had to go and screw it up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Responsibility and Tricksters Do Not Mix

**Author's Note:**

> I keep trying to set this as incomplete, but nothing works. Help would be appreciated.

There were many who thought that Loki hungered for the throne. That he wanted to take the place of his brother Thor and rule Asgard instead. Often Loki would find Sif and the Warriors Three whispering about him when they thought he wasn't looking, talking about his ambitious nature and his greed for power. They weren't wrong; Loki loved having power, loved having the advantage over the people around him. But that didn't mean he wanted to be king instead of Thor. Quite the opposite. 

Loki thought of the throne as less of a privilege and more of a deep seated punishment. 

Loki did not want to be king. He didn't want the throne in any way, shape or form. He didn't want the responsibility of an entire realm on his shoulders. He didn't want to have to deal with politics and the verbal backstabbing that came with the political court. He didn't want to have to deal with the possibility of a war at any moment, didn't want to have to spend the rest of his days living in paranoia for fear that he could be assassinated by his enemies. He didn't want to constantly worry for his public image or how the people saw him. And he most certainly didn't want to deal with the untold piles of paperwork that would come with running Asgard. 

Being the king meant having a large amount of power, but it wasn't worth the responsibility that came with it. Not to Loki at least. 

With Thor though, Loki didn't have to worry about being king. No, that particular hardship fell onto the shoulders of his brother. Everyone liked Thor after all; it was almost as though people were _pushing_ him to be king. It was expected of him to take the throne, to rule Asgard in their father's stead. Once, he would have been jealous at the attention everyone gave him, how everyone obviously favored him over Loki. But he was young then, and didn't realize what it meant to be the heir of the throne. Thor's constant attention and status as heir meant that no one would even _consider_ Loki for king.  

Really, out of the two of them Loki was the luckiest. Thor would spend the rest of his days running a realm while Loki would be free to do as he liked. He would have felt sorry for his older brother but he was too busy thanking the Norms that it wasn't him to really care. 

Thor's coronation was going up in a few months. Soon he would be king and Loki would be able to do what he liked without the fear of responsibility weighing him down. He would be there for his brother of course, but for the most part he would be able to breath easy. 

Things were looking up. So of course Thor had to ruin it. 


End file.
